


The Farm

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock milking, Creampie, F/M, Hucow, Impregnation, Lactating, Lactation, Large Balls, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Mpreg, Multi, Onesided Crush, PWP, Public Sex, Sex Machine, Sex Worker, Voyeurism, big tits, large amounts of cum, male breasts, onesided lust, sex job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Life on the Farm. Harry applied to the Local Farm for a job. The uniforms are scanty at best, but hey, it pays and all he has to do is come.
Relationships: Dirty Talk - Relationship, Harry Potter/OMC, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/sex machine, Lucius Malfoy/OFC, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Narcissa Malfoy/OMC, OFC - Relationship, OMC - Relationship, OMC Masturbation, Severus Snape/sex machine, masturbation - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 388





	1. The Interview

Harry adjusted his large bulge, as he stood at the front doors to The Farm. 

He was sent a specific uniform to wear on his first day of work. A small black thong, that cupped his overly large balls and flaccid cock, and a loose white deep v-neck shirt that showed off his chest and neck. The crisp cool air outside made his skin prickle and his nipples erect. 

He nervously rang the door bell, a loud chime rang to let the owner know he was here. 

He rubbed his arms trying to keep warm. 

The door finally opened, there stood a tall man dressed in all black. He glared over his long nose down at Harry, eyeing him. 

“I see you are appropriately dressed. You may come in.” 

The man stepped out of the way, letting Harry inside. The room only held a desk. 

“This is the front desk, where guests, vendors, and clients sign in.” The man said, his voice low. 

Past the front desk was a single door, the tall man pressed a card to the card reader, unlocking the door. Ushering Harry inside. 

The hallway held many doors, but the man didn’t say what was what. 

A few silent minutes later, they stopped at one of the doors. 

“This is where you’ll have your interview. And if we like what we see, you can stay.” 

Harry walked in, the room was empty except for a bed, a table, a single chair, and a toilet and sink. The walls were an off white and the lights were blinding. 

There was a small contraption that looked like belts and ropes hanging from the ceiling. Along with large clear tubes that disappeared into the wall. 

“There will be a few different sessions, don’t worry, if you pass most of them we will still keep you. I’ll tell you what I want you to do over the intercom. Good luck.” 

Before the man left, Harry asked, “Sir, I’m sorry, but what do I call you?” 

“Well,” the man opened the door to leave, “if we decide to keep you, you may call me, Master.” 

The door slammed behind him. 

Harry stood alone in the room, eyeing the ropes and tubes. 

He had applied online to The Farm, for fast and easy money. They were seeking young adult men and women who had specific assets. Like a large cock and balls. 

Harry believed this place to be sperm donation company. 

He wasn’t completely wrong. 

“Hello, Harry.” Master’s voice came over the intercom. “Let’s start the interview. Strip.” 

Harry stood, taking off the shirt and thong. His flaccid cock falling between his legs, almost touching his knees. 

“Impressive.” The sounds of a pen scribbling was heard, “please make yourself erect.” 

Harry looked around for the cameras but couldn’t find any. 

He graciously gripped his cock, slowly moving his hand up and down. His other hand ran over his chest, teasing his nipples. 

Soon, his flaccid cock was erect and he needed both hands to be able to cover it. 

“Hands off, let me see.” 

Harry let go, his cock throbbing. 

“Show me your sack.” 

Harry spread his legs and lifted his balls to give Master a better view. 

“See the light pink, transparent tube?” 

Harry nodded.

“Put your cock in it. And sit in the chair.” 

Harry pulled the tube over to him and slid his cock inside, it held half of his enormous cock. He sat down waiting for the next set of instructions. 

But none came. 

Instead the tube started to vibrate and suck on his cock.

“Ah!” Harry gripped the tube, it started to get warm and wet. 

It felt like a mouth, a warm, wet mouth sucking and humming on his cock. But with no tongue. 

His hips started to move, trying to get more of his big cock inside the tube. 

The vibration increased. 

Harry didn’t know how long he could last, since the form said to not touch yourself and to not engage in sexual activities for a month. 

Harry let out a loud moan, coming. Filling the tube with a surplus amount of semen. The tube sucked and sucked, his come being carried off through the tubes and into the wall. 

It felt like forever had passed before he stopped coming. 

This tube was better than any mouth he has ever had. 

“Very well done. You’ve filled 6 litters. Not bad, if we decide to keep you, you’ll be able to fill 10.” 

Harry panted in his chair, the tube finally stopped vibrating and sucking. 

“Take the tube off. You have an hour to relax, before the next session.” 

Harry nodded, taking the tube off and laid on the bed. 

—

Harry woke up to the sound of a cowbell. 

There in the middle of the room, bars between her legs and arms, and securely tied down, was a very thick woman on her hands and knees. Her naked body shivered, her mouth was forced open with hooks and she was dripping wet. 

“Your next task. In front of you is one of our hucows in heat. Please impregnate her.” 

Harry’s cock quickly became hard. He wobbled over to her, her ass was large and begged to be groped. He laid his cock between her cheeks. The head of his cock touched the middle of her back. 

He smacked his cock on her ass cheeks, making them jiggle. He scooped up some of her juices and covered his cock in them. 

The head of his cock nudged the opening to her cunt. 

He gripped her hips, thrusting inside her. 

“Ahhhhnnn!” 

The woman moaned, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. 

Harry didn’t waste any time, he fucked her at a brutal pace. His large balls slapped against her. Barely dusting the floor.

He then leaned over her body, thrusting deeper, he hooked his fingers in her mouth. The floor now covered in her saliva and pussy juices. 

Harry continued to jack hammer into her. Making her scream. He shut his eyes tightly, focusing on her tight wet cunt. And how it felt around his huge cock. 

He gasped, his balls tensing. Coming inside her. 

“Good job, look at her stomach swell with your come. She’s definitely pregnant now.” 

Harry stayed deep inside her, keeping as much as his come inside her. Even though, he felt his come leak out onto the floor. 

“You may pull out. If we decide to keep you, you’ll have to be able to do this every other hour. Again, your next task will start in an hour.” 

A skinny man, also dressed like Harry, in a shirt and thong, came in and unhooked the dripping hucow. Hooking a leash on her and walked her out. A trail of come following her out the door. 

Harry sighed, he wouldn’t mind fucking women all day, and getting paid for it. 

—

He woke up attached to a tall bottomless chair. His arms were tied above his head and his legs were spread apart. His cock throbbed and his balls swung beneath him. 

Master walked in, adjusting a pair of black gloves on his hands. 

He ran his gloved hands over Harry’s large throbbing cock. Making him shiver. 

“One last task. It’ll be similar to the first one, but this time, we will be using a Bull.”

“A Bull?”

Master nodded, “yes, it’s what we call the males with the biggest cock and balls. He will fuck your asshole and you will come as much as you can.” 

Master ran his fingers over Harry’s chest, feeling his nipples harden. “And I will prepare you.” 

Master hooked Harry’s cock up to the familiar pink tube. 

“You do have an impressive penis. So thick and long. My Bulls has some competition.” 

Master pinched and pulled Harry’s nipples, leaning in to lick and suck them. 

“Imagine,” he said, “you getting impregnated by my Bulls, and these,” he flicked his nipples, “will leak milk.” 

Harry moaned, he squirmed in his seat. The tube started to get wet and warm. 

“But, we’ll see where I put you. You could end up doing all of the tasks you did today. And if you perform well, there is a reward.” 

Master moved behind Harry, his hand moving down to grope his bubbly ass cheeks. He gently teased Harry’s outer rim, feeling him twitch. 

He pulled his hand away, lubing it up. He gently pushed one finger inside Harry. 

“Ah! Master!” 

“Relax, Harry. It’s only one finger. For now.” Master wiggled his finger around feeling for Harry’s special spot. He slid a second finger in, still looking. 

Once Master found that glorious spot, Harry let out a loud moan, his eyes almost rolled to the back of his head. 

“Again Master!” 

Master continue to finger him, massaging that little spot of pleasure. He soon added a third finger, then a fourth. 

“Taking my fingers so well.” He purred. “I’m very pleased.” 

His other hand reached around and cupped his balls. One could barely fit in his hand. 

“Are you going to come just from my fingers?” 

Harry nodded, “Yes Master!”

“Maybe another time.” Master pulled his fingers out with a pop. 

Harry groaned. 

There was a knock at the door. A staff member walked in with a large naked male, who was on all fours, on a leash, and his cock dragging on the floor. 

“This is one of my Bulls.” Master took the leash from the staff member. “You’ll come on his cock.” 

He led the bull behind Harry. Stoking him to full hardness. 

“Since you are the one being fucked, this makes you the hucow.” Master explained. 

“I cannot guarantee that you won’t get pregnant. My Bulls are all very fertile.” 

The bull lined the large head of his cock up to Harry’s loose hole, thrusting all the way in. 

The Bull relentless fucked him. Harry’s eyes rolled back into his head. His mouth hung wide open. 

“Here at The Farm. We not only breed hucows, but also gather and sell the milk they produce, whether it comes from a male or female, it doesn’t matter.” Master explained, “we have different positions here at The Farm and you will be able to experience them all. Once a month we hold auctions and live demos. So you must be on your best behavior and perform well. We use that semen that we collect, to impregnate hucows that don’t have a bull to do it for them. Or we sell the semen to others who own hucows. Keeps the gene pull clean.” 

Harry tried to listen but the Bull’s cock felt like it was in his stomach. 

“While a hucow is pregnant and producing milk, they are sent to the Bar. Where they serve our clients fresh milk. Straight from the tit to the cup. Or mouth.” 

Master reached over to massage Harry’s overly large balls. 

Harry let out a strangled cry. As he felt himself be split in two by the enormous cock that was fucking his ass.

He soon came, the tube sucking his come straight out of his balls. 

Master watched as the come quickly flow through the tube, into the wall. 

“Hm, yes, well done.” He nodded, “I think we’ll keep you.” 

Harry mouthed a thanks, too tired to actually say anything. 

The Bull’s cock slipped out of Harry’s ass. Still rock hard. Master ran a hand along the Bull’s shiny shaft. 

“Suite 505.” 

The Bull nodded, and left the room.


	2. Snape's Daily Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day on the Farm. Severus goes through a typical day as the Owner of the Farm.

Severus Snape pulled on a pair of black gloves. It was time to do his daily rounds. 

In the Milking Room, he had rows of hucows, male and female, lined up and attached to tubes. All the hucows had their tits being milked, filling tanks upon tanks with their milk. Further down, he had some of his Bulls lined up and their cocks being pumped. Their come being harvested. 

He nodded, it looked like it was going smoothly. 

Exiting the Milking Room, he headed towards the Breeding Stables. In there, his hucows who weren’t pregnant and were in heat, were bound and were on the receiving end of either a Bull’s cock or a machine that pumped come through a dildo attached to that machine. 

He really needed more Bulls, but half of them kept getting pregnant. 

He stopped to watch one of his Bulls finish inside a hucow. Her tits jiggled beneath her, her eyes looked up to the ceiling, her mouth was wide open. The Bull gripped tightly onto her shoulders, shoving his cock inside her, filling her with come. 

Severus reached around and rubbed her stomach, feeling it expand. He hummed in approval. Another pregnant hucow. 

At noon, he left for the Bar to meet up with a friend. 

There, he sat down in front of his friend who kept eyeing the hucow staff. 

“Severus! How were your rounds?” Lucious Malfoy asked, waving for a hucow to come to their table. 

“Good afternoon to you, too, Lucius. They were fine, as usual.” 

The hucow waitress put two large mugs onto the table. She pulled the top of her shirt down, exposing two large, bouncy, milk filled breasts. She gently squeezed one breast, slowly filling Severus’s mug. 

“I got a new Bull the other day.” He said, making conversation. He loved his new Bull. He always produced enough semen and has yet to get pregnant.

“Oh? I’d like to come by and see, sometime.” Lucius waves his hand, prompting the waitress hucow to come sit on his lap. 

“I’ll show him off at the next live demo.” 

Severus watched as his friend grope her luscious tits, getting milk onto his shirt before popping a nipple into his mouth. 

Severus’s eyes wondered down, eyeing the growing bulge in his friend’s pants.   
Lucius unzipped his pants. Letting his large cock spring free.

“You know, you have a decently large cock. You could, come by and mix in your genes, sometime.” 

Lucius hummed, “I’ll think about it.” 

Severus watched him suckle her breasts, her face was red and she was leaving a wet spot on his pants. 

Lucius continued to massage her tits, trying to get as much milk as he could. 

One of his hands slid under her skirt, quickly finding her cunt, and sliding a couple of fingers in. He fingered her fast, doing his best to suckle her tit and prepare her for his cock. 

Soon he readjusted her on his lap so she was now riding his long hard cock, and her tits where in his face so he could keep drinking from then. 

Severus felt himself grow hard. He wished that it was his nipples his friend was sucking on. And that it was him who was riding that enormous cock. He’d let Lucius impregnate him and drink from his breasts.

But sadly, Lucius was into women. 

Lucius dismissed the hucow, after finishing inside her. Her nipples now swollen from the attention and come dripped down her legs. She lifted her shirt back up before going to attend to other tables.

“Well, I better get going.” Severus said, “enjoy your drink.” 

Severus headed to the Suites. There, clients could “get to know” their new hucow after purchasing one. But Severus used it to get off with his hucows and bulls. 

He called in the biggest, and best, Bull available. 

Harry. 

Severus stripped and pleasured himself. His fingers easily slid into his ass. He’s been fucked by plenty of Bulls to stay loose enough. His other hand stroked his hardening cock. 

There was a knock on the door. 

“Enter.” 

Harry walked in, in his usual uniform. 

“Strip.” 

Harry stripped. He flushed under the hard gaze of his Master. His cock pulsated in anticipation. 

“Show me why I hired you.”

Harry started to stroke himself. His cock reacting to his hand and to the sight of his beautiful Master fingering himself. 

He motioned for Harry to join him on the bed. Harry kneeled over his Master, the head of his cock teasing his Master’s lips. 

Severus took Harry into his mouth, the head filled his mouth perfectly. Severus’s gloved hands stroked his cock, spreading his saliva over the shaft. 

Harry moaned, Master was so talented. 

“I want you to fuck me, and then cover me in your thick hot semen.” Severus purred, smacking Harry’s ass. 

Harry yelped, but nodded, moving between his Master’s legs. Severus spread them wide, showing off his hard cock and ready hole. 

“Fuck me, Bull.” 

Harry slid his cock inside his Master’s warm hole. He moaned, he loved fucking him. It was always a treat if you get called into a Suite with Master. 

Severus grabbed his own cock, stroking it. 

He shut his eyes, “Hnnn Lucius.” He moaned. 

He tried to picture it was his friend fucking him. That it was Lucius who was going to cover him in come. 

Harry said nothing, just moaned and continued to fuck his Master. 

“Faster, Lucius! Fuck my ass! Lucius!” 

He imaged Lucius over him, thrusting into him with all his might. His name on his lips. Telling Severus how wonderful he is, how great his hole was. That he was going be filled to the brim. 

Severus came, covering both Harry and himself. 

Harry gasped feeling Master’s hole tighten around his enormous cock. 

He sped up, his balls slapping against his Master. 

Soon he pulled out, using both hands, he stroked himself to completion. Covering Severus in his hot, creamy, come. 

Severus moaned, it was surreal being drenched in come. 

He licked his lips, tasting his Bull’s seed. 

He dismissed Harry. After he left, he continued to lick as much of himself clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is short


	3. Auction Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Auction Day! Followed by a live Demo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read. My writing software of choice checks my spelling for me.

It was auction day. 

And Severus gathered up the hucows and bulls he was planning to sell off. 

He lined them up on stage in front of the buyers. 

He stripped the first one. Exposing her voluptuous body. He weighed her tits in his hands. Jiggling them for his clients. Rubbing her nipples so they became erect. He turned her, bent her over to show them her virgin holes. 

He did this to all the female hucows. 

For the men, he’d strip them down. Stroke their cocks until they stood erect. The head of their cocks leaked. He’d weigh their balls, showing off their size. He’d then turn them around, bend them over and show off their untouched hole. 

The auction went fairly fast. Each client eager to use a suite. 

“Severus,” a voice called to him. 

“Lucius, welcome. You just missed the auction.” Severus said. 

“I’m not here for the auction, I’m here to ‘help the gene pool.’” 

“Well, the demo is about to start, you can go ahead and get a good seat.” Severus presses a button on the wall, allowing the ceiling to open and drop two rows of ten of pink transparent tubes. 

Demos were not only a way for Severus to show off his prized staff, but allows outsiders to add their seed to the mix.

Lucius picked the middle spot in the front row, his usual seat (he comes to almost every demo). 

“I’m sure you know how those work.” Severus eyed Lucius’s crotch. 

Lucius nodded, “you’ve explained them well enough to me, before.” 

Soon, guests started to filter into the room. 

Severus stood on stage, waiting for them to quiet down. 

A lovely hucow crawled to center stage. Her breasts swayed beneath her, dripping milk. Severus explained how the Farm worked to his audience and how each hucow, after giving birth for the first time, will constantly produce milk. And if you pleasure your hucow, they’ll produce even more milk. 

The audience hummed, their cocks were inside tubes, trying not to come at the sight of a milky hucow. 

Harry, Severus’s prize bull walked onto the stage. His soft cock between his legs. Harry supported a light blush on his face. It was his first demo experience. And the feeling of so many eyes on him made him shy.

His Master had instructed him the day before what he expects of him on stage during the demo. Get hard, stay hard, and come a lot. 

Severus motioned for Harry to come near. He stood quietly next to his Master, allowing Severus to ramble on about the pros of having owning a Bull. Severus gently ran his gloved fingers along Harry’s enormous shaft, moving his cock out of the way to show off his heavy balls. 

There were ooo’s from the audience, along with their soft moans. Harry’s eyes looked down at the audience cock’s being pumped. The man in the middle, with long platinum blonde hair, his cock was huge. 

“Ah..” Harry glanced back down at the hand that was gently holding his monster cock. The hand was moving and making him hard. Harry's breath hitched as the thumb rolled over the head, wiping off a clear drop of precome. 

Master motioned for Harry to step in front of the hucow. Master lined Harry’s cock up with her mouth. 

“Get him all nice and wet, hucow.” 

The hucow opened her mouth, letting Harry slide in and fuck her face. 

“I will relay your instructions over the intercom.” Severus whispered to Harry, then swiftly left, letting his best hucow and Bull take center stage.

Severus quickly set up one of his private fuck machines in his office, turning on the camera to the Auction/Demo room. He took the end of a pink tube and quickly inserted it into the machine. He quickly stripped, shoving three fingers into his ass. 

He tugged on his cock, also hooking it up to a tube. He slipped his fingers out, and impaled himself on the fuck machine, he quickly turned it on. 

“Now, Bull, fuck your hucow and show our audience what you’re made of.” Severus said over the inertcom. He quickly muted it afterwards. 

He watched as Harry moved behind the hucow, thrusting in all the way. Harry gripped the hucow’s hip, fucking her fast. His cock barely fit. 

Her breasts shook beneath her, milk spraying everywhere. The front row, with their mouths open, ready for some when it splashed their way. 

Severus kept a close eye on Lucius. Watching him grip his chair, mouth open, eyes on the hucow in front of him. Severus watched as his friend thrusted into the tube. Coming along with the others as his Bull pounded the hucow’s cunt. 

His eyes followed the come through the tube, watching it disappear into the wall. He waited patiently, trying to not come until he felt the first splash of Lucius’s come inside him. 

As the machine fucked him at a fast pace, the come quickly flowed in. Severus slammed himself deep onto the machine’s make shift cock. Not allowing any of that delicious come leak out. He felt his balls tense, he gripped the desk in front of him. His come being sucked straight out of his balls, through his long cock, into the tube. 

Lucius’s come kept coming. Severus felt his stomach protruding. He’d be surprised if he didn’t turn up pregnant. 

He opened a draw and took out a big butt plug. He quickly replaced the machine’s cock with the plug. Keeping the come inside him. 

He, himself, was still coming. He rearranged himself, facing the machine, he started to lick it and sucking on it. Trying to get every last drop of Lucius’s come. 

Once he was satisfied, he quickly redressed, making sure to hide his come filled stomach, and went out to thank his audience for coming. 

—

A few months have passed and Severus was definitely pregnant. He had a small bump to prove it and his breasts had started to grow. He shivered, he couldn’t wait to start lactating. 

The thing was, Lucius still didn’t know anything about Severus being pregnant with his child. 

It was the weekend and he decided he’ll tell him today. He went over and let himself in. 

He took a deep breath in.

The manor reeked of sex. 

A high pitched moan echoed through the hallway. Severus made his way towards the sound. There, was Lady Malfoy. On her back, legs spread. Her small perky breasts out. And a large dark muscular bull between her legs. 

Severus nodded his head at the Bull when the Bull looked over. He recognized Severus, his old Master. 

The Bull gave him a smile, still thrusting into the Lady of the house. 

“Yes yes! Oooo yes! Fuck me!”

Severus leaned on the doorway. His hand rubbing circles on his stomach. 

The Bull pulled her closer by the legs. Shoving his cock in deep. 

Severus could see the Bull’s large balls tense up. He watched while the Bull filled her with come. 

“Yes…” she rubbed her flat stomach, “let’s give Draco a sibling.”

Severus rolled his eyes. She was too late, he was going to give Draco a sibling first. Granted, the hucows in this manor probably already had given Draco plenty of siblings.

He quietly left, hearing her moan as the Bull pulled out, and started to eat her out. 

He trained them well.

He knocked once on Lucius’s office door. 

“Enter.” 

Severus entered the office, there was Lucius sitting in front of the fire place, a cup of wine in one hand, and a very pregnant hucow between his legs. Sucking his very large cock. 

Severus gulped. He wished he was that hucow. 

“Hello, Severus, what brings you here?” 

“I wanted to tell you something. Something that pertains to you.” He stood next to the chair, getting an eyeful of his friend’s cock. It was beautiful.

Lucius ran a hand through the hucow’s hair, gently pushing on her head so she’d take more of his cock. She gagged. 

“I’m pregnant.” He stated, “and it’s your’s.”

Lucius looked up at him, confused, “I don’t remember fucking you. I would definitely remember fucking your ass.” 

Severus blushed, “it was during a demo, I hooked your tube up to a machine,” he took a deep breath in, “and filled myself with your come.”

Severus slipped off his shirt, showing his friend his little bump and growing breasts. “See? I’m pregnant, and it’s your’s.”

Lucius yanked the hucow off his cock, it throbbed. He shooed her away, he pulled on Severus’s arm, getting him to stand between his legs. He reached up and felt his friend’s stomach. His hands roamed his body, cupping his small breasts. His thumb rolling over a nipple. 

Severus shivered, his cock growing hard in his pants. He never wanted Lucius to stop looking at him like this. 

“Are you sure it’s mine?” Lucius whispered. 

Severus nodded, “I’d never let any one else’s come inside me.”

Lucius yanked him forward, making Severus straddle him. His mouth landed on his, Lucius shoved his tongue inside Severus’s mouth. His hands fiddling with his friend’s pants. His own cock throbbing against Severus’s ass. 

Once Severus was completely naked and straddling Lucius’s lap. Severus stroked himself for his friend’s viewing pleasure. 

“I thought you liked women.”

“I do. But, I can make exceptions.” 

The head of Lucius’s cock threatened to enter Severus’s well used hole. 

“Turn around, I want to see my cock inside you.”

Severus quickly turned around on his lap, Lucius’s cock between his cheeks. He reached back, lifting himself up, and slowly impaled himself on Lord Malfoy’s enormous cock. 

Lucius reached around, groping both of his small tits. His fingers rolling over the pink nipples. 

“You’ll come to me at once, once you start lactating.” Lucius demanded, gritting his teeth. His friend’s ass felt great. 

Severus stopped moving, “I’ve dreamed of this, but your cock is just too big.” 

“You can take it, baby.” He thrusted upwards, making Severus moan. 

Once fully inside, he felt Severus’s ass clench around him. He continued to grope and massage his breasts. 

Severus was shaking. He was too excited. Lucius was huge. His cock was deep inside him. His hands were on his tits. He, himself, was pregnant with Lucius’s child. 

Dreams do come true. 

Severus started to move. He pushed on the arm chair, using it to help lift him up. His cock bounced with every movement. Precome leaking from his cock. 

“I thought you wanted this cock,” Lucius teased, “fuck yourself faster!”

Severus tried, his head tilted back, it felt too good. He let out loud moans, and dirty words about his hole being stretched and filled. 

He was so close. 

Suddenly, the office door open. 

“Father, I-“

Draco stopped in his tracks, his eyes raking over his family friend riding his father’s cock. Hot strands of come exploded from Severus’s cock. Covering the floor, almost touching Draco’s feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!


	4. Draco's First Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco learns that he really wants to try having sex with a bull. Not that his current Hucows are lacking. Or anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again not Beta Read, my writing software is doing its best.

Draco laid in bed, his arms around two lovely hucows. They snuggled in close, their large tots squished against him. One hucow rode his long thick cock. She felt good, but Draco wanted something else. Something new. Something different. 

He was grateful that his father had gotten him his own hucows to play with. And they were fun. He was constantly hard and had a willing hole to shove his cock into. 

He groaned, feeling his balls tense, he thrusted up into his hucow, holding onto the other two tightly, and unloaded his heavy balls. 

In the shower, he stood there under the hot water. While his hucows washed him. Their hands and tongues roaming his body. 

His forth hucow was in her second trimester of pregnancy. She laid comfortably in a nearby bed. He dried off, and gave her a quick kiss on the stomach. 

Father was pleased to know that his gifts were being well used. 

Mother had gotten her own Bulls as a gift and has not stopped basking in their attentions. 

Father brought home a few hucows as well. Even though he definitely saw his father entertain mother’s bulls once in a while. Or even watched the bulls fuck his hucows. Father definitely had some interesting kinks. 

Draco quietly walked down the hallway, his body only covered with a small towel. His flaccid cock obviously showing through, the head peaking out from the bottom. 

His hucows followed close behind. 

He passed by the library, but he took two steps back. He stood there, his eyes locked on one of his mother’s bulls. 

He was large, muscular, tan (from all the fucking outside in the gardens), and his hand was gripping his swollen cock. Leisurely pumping it. 

Draco’s eyes followed the hand. Up and down. Up and down. The Bull’s balls were large and heavy between his legs. Draco’s own cock twitched with interest. 

The Bull looked at Draco, a smirk on his face. He reached up and pinched his own nipple. Still tugging on his cock. He spread his legs for the young master’s eyes. The Bull glanced down at Draco’s bulge, it was growing. Soon the towel dangled off the head of Draco’s cock. His hucow’s all over him. Their hands massaging his balls and cock. 

The Bull groaned, tugging harder, faster. His balls tensing. Hot strands of potent come landed in the bulls’s hair and on his chest. Some dripped down the shaft, over the Bull’s hands and balls. 

Draco gulped, not realizing he came in his towel. 

—

Once Draco reached his father’s office, he didn’t bother knocking. He just opened the door and walked right in. His hucows right behind him. 

“Father I-“

Draco’s mouth hung open. He watched his pregnant family friend fuck himself on his father’s cock. Draco’s cock twitched back to life under his come soaked towel. 

I want that. 

He watched as Severus’s cock throbbed, hot come shooting out from the tip. Painting the floor, almost hitting his feet. His eyes wandered down to where his father and Severus connected. He watched his father’s balls tense and come leak out from Severus’s hole, down his father’s cock. 

Draco wanted to know what it was like to be fucked and filled by an enormous cock. To become pregnant, to have breasts. 

“What is it Draco?”

Draco blinked, coming out of his thoughts. 

“I want a Bull.” He blurted out. “My own. Not shared with Mother.”

Lucius nodded, “fine. I’ll get you one. I’m sure Severus here would be glad to obtain you the best one.”

Severus was breathing deeply, leaning back on Lucius, his ass still being filled. 

—

At the dinner table Draco picked at his food. His cock throbbed under the table. His eyes locked on one of his Mother’s bulls. Who had his mother bent over the dining table, and was taking her from behind. 

One of his hucows quickly got on her knees and took Draco into her mouth. He ran a gentle hand through her hair, his hucows always came through for him. 

Across the table, Severus was again on his father’s lap, still naked, but was being jerked off by Father. Soon, Severus painted Father’s dinner with his come. Draco moved his plate out of the way so he wouldn’t get any come in his food. 

“Eat up, Draco, darling.” His mother said, between moans. 

“Draco is just excited to see which Bull Severus picked for him.” His father said, shifted so Severus could slip between his legs and suck his cock.

After leaving his father’s office Severus had called for his best and biggest Bull. He would come by after dinner. 

“Ooo-Hnn” Lady Malfoy moaned, orgasming. The bull shoved in deep, filling her with come. 

He pulled out, his cock still leaking, his mother turned around and slid the cock right into her mouth. 

—

Later that night, Draco laid in bed, waiting for his Bull to come. His cock soft under the sheets. 

He was alone, his first time with the Bull he just wanted it to be them. 

The door slowly creaked open. And walked in was a green eyed, messy haired, very well endowed, Bull. His cock twitched, his eyes raked over the beautiful Bull in front of him. He sat up, sliding an hand under the covers, tugging at his cock. 

“Strip, let me see you.” 

The Bull slowly took off his white deep v-neck shirt, and his black thongs. His enormous cock fell between his legs. Draco bit his lip. 

He was huge. 

Draco’s ass clenched. He’s gonna fucking break me.

He beckoned for the Bull to come into bed. 

Draco climbed on top, taking the large cock into his hands. He could barely wrap his hands around it! He slowly started to stroke him. 

The Bull blushed, gripping the sheets. 

“You can touch me…” Draco whispered, “any time you want. I’m your’s just as you are mine.”

The Bull nodded, reaching over to take Draco’s cock in hand. Draco was pretty large, just like his father, but this Bull had him beat. Draco shivered at the touch. 

The Bull pulled him close, their cocks touching. The Bull gripped them both, stroking them. Draco gripped the Bull’s shoulders. 

“Be gentle, I’ve never been fucked in the ass before. I always did the fucking.”

The Bull nodded. 

“What’s your name?” Draco whispered, trying to not come too soon. 

“Harry.” The Bull, Harry, whispered back. 

“I’m Draco, your new owner.” 

Harry picked up the speed, he leaned in nipping at Draco’s neck. Moving towards his cute pink nipples. He licked and nipped at those too. 

“I-I’m going to come!” 

Harry didn’t stop, he went faster. “Come then, sir.” 

Draco gasped, his come spilling out, covering both their cocks and Harry’s hand. 

Harry let go, he brought his come covered hand to his mouth, licking off his new master’s come. 

Draco moved downwards, Harry’s slick cock in his face. Draco gulped, licking a slow stripe up the shaft. Tasted like come. 

Harry moaned. 

Draco slipped the head in his mouth, and tried his best to take as much as he could. 

He sucked and licked the head. He would pull off and just lick the shaft, sometimes barely touching Harry’s balls with his tongue. 

Harry loved it. Draco was absolutely beautiful, and to have him sucking his cock day one, it was too much. 

“Sir, I’m about to come!” 

Draco gripped Harry’s cock, jerking him off fast. The head of his cock inside Draco’s mouth. Draco’s other hand, massaging his large balls. 

Harry gripped the sheets, groaning, coming down his new master’s throat. 

Draco gagged, but tried his damn best to swallow all of it. He couldn’t, a lot leaked out of the corners of his mouth. But he got plenty. 

—

In the morning, Draco work to a pair of hands working his cock. Slowly pumping it. He shifted, feeling a huge cock between his cheeks. 

“I want you sir, please let me fuck you.” 

“Then fuck me, but remember, this is my first time receiving.”

Harry flipped his new master onto his stomach. Pulling him onto his knees. Harry groped Draco’s plump ass. He leaned in, licking around the rim. 

“Ah!” Draco jumped in surprise, gripping the sheets, his toes curling. 

Harry was skilled. His tongue probed his asshole, his hands spreading him wide. Draco’s cock hardened between his legs. Little droplets of precome formed at the slit. 

Harry dug through the night stand draws until he found lube. He took it out and poured some into his hand. He coated his fingers, gently pushing a finger into his Master’s virgin hole. 

“Hnnn…” Draco moaned, “more, Harry.”

Harry added another, fingering him gently, scissoring his fingers. Stretching his master. He added another, his own cock rock solid, excited to fuck his master’s tight, tight hole.

He never got to do this for his old master. 

Draco arched his back, pushing his ass against Harry’s hand. 

Harry added a fourth, then a fifth. Slowly pumping his fist in and out of Draco. Even though it still wouldn’t be enough, it will have to do. 

Draco was shaking, his cock steadily leaking come. His eyes had rolled back into his head. He’s never been fisted before, he was always the one with his fists up holes. 

Harry reached between his master’s legs, gently tugging on his cock, more come spilling out. He pulled his fist out of the velvety hole, taking the lube and covering his large cock. Harry lined the head up to the twitching hole, slowly pushing in. 

“Fuck!” Draco cursed, his come splashed onto the bed, “I can’t stop coming, you beast!” 

“Bull.” Harry corrected, teasingly. 

If Draco’s hucows could see him now, they’d be jealous at how much the new Bull is making him come. 

Harry started off slowly, making Draco shoot his load with every inward thrust. The sheets were soaked. 

Harry gripped his master’s hips, watching his cock stretch and fill Draco’s hole. He moaned every time he felt his Master clench down around him. 

“I-I think I stopped coming…” Draco groaned, loving the feeling of being impaled on a fat cock. 

“We’ll see about that.” Harry adjusted himself, suddenly tucking him fast and deep, shoving his cock inside, making Draco scream. 

“Fuck! Yes! So good! Give it to me!” Draco’s cock throbbed, his balls ached, threatening to come again. 

Harry pulled out, flipping them over so Draco was on his back, laying in his own puddle of come. Harry grabbed his Master’s large cock, slipping his own back inside that delicious, not-a-virgin-anymore, ass. 

Harry jerked and tugged at Draco’s cock. Making sure to keep the same speed as his thrusts. 

Draco yelled, his eyes rolling back again. His back arched off the bed, his cock twitched, his balls tensed. Hot strands of thick come landed over his torso and face. Harry pumped Master’s cock to completion, still fucking him. 

Once Draco finished coming, he was practically covered in come, Harry chased his release. 

Grabbing Draco’s legs, pulling him close. He pounded away. He finally slammed home. Filling his new Master with his potent come. 

Draco moaned, looking down at his come covered stomach slowly grow as Harry came inside him. 

He soon passed out. 

—

It has been weeks since Harry came to live with his new master Draco. He has seen his old master around the manor, usually on Master Lucius’s cock.   
But he was happy with Draco now. 

Harry leisurely stroked his thick long member, watching Master break in his new hucow. She was a pretty one, young and busty. His Master had introduced his hucows to Harry a couple of weeks ago. 

They ended up having a nice long orgy. His master, of course, had his cock in each of them, making sure to fill them all with his seed. Sometimes he’d have Harry fuck him while he was balls deep in a hucow’s cunt, face buried between their tits. 

He let go of his cock, knowing well he was only allowed to come if Master said so, but he was satisfied watching his Master find his release in the new hucow. His eyes on his Master’s balls and cock, watching them twitch and pulsate, filling her up. 

Draco pulled out and motioned for Harry to come to him. Harry gladly crawled over to him, licking clean his Master’s come covered cock. 

He felt a small lick, the new hucow had moved to suck Harry’s cock. 

Harry looked up at Draco, making sure it was okay. Draco nodded, pulling his now clean softened cock from Harry’s mouth. 

“Ride my Bull, hucow. Mix his seed in with mine.” Draco flopped down on a nearby couch with his other hucows, getting comfortable.

Harry laid back on the floor, his cock standing straight up. The hucow stood over him, his Master’s come dripping out of her cunt onto his cock. 

She slid herself onto his cock, Draco’s come gushing out the sides. She slowly fucked herself on Harry’s enormous dick. 

Draco fondled the nearest tit, his eyes watching his new hucow’s large breasts bounce. 

“Yeah, fuck my Bull until he comes.” Draco moved one of his hucows he was cuddling between his legs. Pushing her head to his cock. She gladly took him into her mouth. 

She was panting and moaning, rubbing her own clit. Harry laid there, not daring to do anything unless his Master said to. 

It was a nice fuck for Harry, knowing his cock was fucking the same hole his Master filled. 

“Soon, Master!” 

The hucow had already orgasmed multiple times. The floor and Harry drenched. 

“Whenever you’re ready!” He thrusted up into the his hucow’s mouth. 

Harry groaned, thrusting up, filling the new hucow with his come. His seeds mixing with his Master’s. 

Draco also groaned, shoving the hucow’s head onto his dick, making her deep throat his cock as he came down her throat. 

Harry laid there panting, his eyes on his Master, still coming in his hucow. 

Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Unless inspiration suddenly hits me for this. But for now. The End. Hope you enjoyed this world I created and wrote about.


End file.
